


The Titan Tongue Trick

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry gets distracted while spying on Malfoy.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	The Titan Tongue Trick

He hadn't meant to see it. 

While Harry _was_ spying from the top of the Astronomy Tower, he certainly wasn't looking for Ron. Malfoy and whatever evil he was up to for Voldemort was much more important than whatever it was his best mate was doing at three o'clock in the morning behind greenhouse number three. 

Of course, now that he had noticed, Harry's curiosity got the better of him. He and Ron had never been one for following the rules when something was important, but what could be so critical at this time of night? Aside from spying on Malfoy - that was more than imperative.

Harry zoomed in with his Omnioculars; Malfoy could wait a minute, besides, Harry hadn't seen him yet, it probably wouldn't hurt to avert his attention for a brief moment. In the history of, well, everything, a brief moment never really was but a moment, Harry mused. It was inevitable that it would be much, much longer than that; so much longer that by time you realise you've missed what you had set out to do, it was far too late to do it. So, it was no wonder that as Harry was zoomed in on his best mate, Draco Malfoy managed to leave the castle right under Harry's nose. 

Ron was not alone; with the charm he'd placed on the tower, no one was able to get up the stairs. Should they end the charm, he'd know immediately. It was quite likely that this was why Ron was outside and not in the tower like so many hormonal students often were. There were plenty of unused classrooms that would be a good cover, but maybe Ron hadn't thought of that. 

It didn't exactly matter though - what with Ron laying down, Lavender crouched between his legs, her mouth moving up and down Ron's cock; Harry was quite distracted. Really, he shouldn't be watching, but it was quite captivating. And arousing. Not that Harry would have ever admitted to the fact that watching his best mate getting sucked off by Lavender Brown aroused him. He zoomed in further, close enough to actually see not only the action, but their facial expressions. 

Neither Ron nor Lavender were entirely nude, but their clothes weren't obscuring anything either. He had just the right angle to see Lavender's unbuttoned blouse, her breasts spilling over the edge of her bra, the smooth, creamy skin reflecting what little moonlight there was. Had they been Muggles he might have questioned their intelligence in the matter of being outdoors in the cold night air - they were fortunate enough to not have snow yet - but the fact that he had a warm invisible bubble of air around him implied that they would have as well. 

"The Titan Tongue Trick" flashed across his vision, and Harry forgot that the Omnioculars were capable of identifying moves. Of course, he'd assumed it was only Quidditch maneuvers, but he had all the evidence in front of him that this was not the case. 

Harry bit down on his lip, stifling a moan as Lavender's hand moved down, wrapping around Ron's balls and giving a firm squeeze. He watched Ron's mouth open wide, his head tilting back and his hips thrusting up, as though he'd just experienced the best thing ever. God, he'd have to try that sometime. Not the getting a blowjob part (well, that too) but the hand thing. Ron's hand moved from its tight grip on the lawn below him, to an equally rough one through Lavender's long, thick hair. 

His cock was straining against his trousers and he was getting rather uncomfortable. Harry assured himself that unless Ron had his Omnioculars with him (and the urge to use them while experiencing such a wonderful sensation as a warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock, licking and sucking, and oh god..) they'd not be able to see him from his position on the tower. 

Watching Ron's cock sliding in and out of Lavender's mouth, soft moans echoing through the near silence of the night, Harry pushed his hand past his waistband and began rubbing his cock. Before long his trousers and boxer shorts were down around his thighs, his cock spit-slick and hard in his hand as he stroked in rhythm to Lavender's bobbing head. He watched her hand slide up Ron's flat stomach, causing freckles to disappear from sight, as his hips thrust off the ground, his entire body going rigid. 

It was all too recognisable a sight, not that Harry had seen it before, but he certainly knew the feeling one got just before coming. He watched Ron's face twist in pleasure, watched Lavender's head remain still, her mouth pumping Ron's cock as he came. Harry had never seen Ron look so debauched in his life; had never seen his best mate's skin flushed to that exact shade of red that implied a feeling of ecstasy. 

The rewind button beckoned him and Harry watched Ron come four more times before coming himself, dropping down to his knees, ignorant of the sharp jolts of pain as one knee and then the other hit the hard stone beneath him. 

By time he'd collected himself, Ron and Lavender were long gone and Malfoy had returned to the castle. Harry reminded himself that he could always catch Malfoy tomorrow. Wrapping himself in his invisibility cloak, he headed down the stairs and back up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron was just beginning to snore as Harry slid between his sheets, the Omnioculars still clenched tightly in his hand. It wouldn't hurt to do a few more replays before bed.


End file.
